Stage set, action
by Shardwing52
Summary: Mashiro needs help for a play, and needs Masaya's assistance on it. Can he help her out, and will she end up doing a good performance in time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Right now, Mashiro was in her classroom looking over a script sheet. Her classmate Minori on the other hand was being noisy.

"Yes, our class will have a sweet romantic play, and our grand Mashiro will play as the princess dancing with the prince!" Minori stated confidently.

"You don't have to commentate!" Mashiro pointed out while sweat dropping. "Geez, why do I have to be given this role?"

According to the role, she was to dance with a boy who acts as the prince. And they share a very nice confession scene. Mashiro rapidly rubbed her head with her hands, not sure what to do. The last thing she wanted was to go out there on stage and make an idiot of herself.

And by the look of things, the boy whom is supposed to be doing the part of the prince was a clear nervous wreck.

"If you're so worried, why not use that coach of yours for practice?" Minori asked.

"Masaya-senpai?" Mashiro asked with red cheeks. "Well, I guess it's worth a try if it'll help me get this down."

During lunch break, Masaya prepared to go out the classroom, but Mashiro came in.

"What's the rush?" Masaya asked, noticing she was nervous.

"Let's go somewhere in private, away from everybody else," Mashiro said, finding it embarrassing to ask this in front of everyone.

"Huh?" Masaya asked, blinking.

"And just why do you need to be alone with him?" Madoka teased with a grin.

"Could it be our little Mashiro-" Misaki started, but Mashiro cut her off.

"Shut up, geez!" Mashiro yelled, flustered by the teasing and grabbed Masaya by the hand, leaving the others.

"What's she so uptight for?" Madoka asked.

"Dunno," Asuka said.

Masaya and Mashiro then went to Masaya's private eating place he likes to be, which was an outside area shaded under a part of the building.

"So what'd you need?" Masaya asked, curious. "It's not like you to suddenly want to speak to me in private during lunch. Usually you'd be with the others."

Mashiro was nervous and fidgeted with flushed cheeks, then spoke.

"Well...I need some help with a play," Mashiro said, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Let's see, your role is that of a princess, and you play out a dance with the prince," Masaya started, looking through it. "And then you share a romantic moment and confess."

"Mmm," Mashiro nodded shyly.

"But then why did you come to me?" Masaya asked.

"Because, I was wondering if you would practice with me," Mashiro told him while looking down with red cheeks.

"Eh!?" Masaya exclaimed, not expecting it.

"Y-you don't have to!" Mashiro stuttered, embarrassed about this.

"No that's fine, I don't have a problem with helping you," Masaya said, composing himself.

Mashiro put a hand behind his back, while the other near his shoulder, gripping it. Masaya kept his hands on her back, holding her close. They then started dancing gently.

"Just like this," Masaya started. "Keep moving gently so your partner feels comfortable. Too fast and you run the risk of getting out of synch or tripping."

"Y-yeah," Mashiro said, keeping her eyes on him. 'Senpai is so good at this. And, he's being really considerate of how to make me feel at ease.'

Mashiro smiled as they continued dancing, enjoying doing this with him. He may not be the most sociable guy on the planet, but he certainly knew how to treat girls. After a while, they practiced the love act. Mashiro was understandably very shy and nervous about this, but Masaya put a hand to her shoulder.

"Relax," he said in a soothing voice, and turned her towards him while putting a hand to her cheek.

"S-senpai!?" Mashiro stuttered in surprise.

"Why are you freaking out? It's part of the script," Masaya pointed out.

"I know but...," Mashiro muttered, blushing.

"My Princess, we have been the heirs of the kingdom, and throughout, protected each other through hard times," Masaya started in a clear convincing voice and smile. "But, I can no longer deny my feelings. I was content just in my position as Prince, but I was mistaken."

"My P-prince, what do you mean?" Mashiro stuttered with flushed cheeks.

"My eyes gazed on you," Masaya stated, trying to be convincing so he let his eyes glaze. "I finally understood, that I love you."

Mashiro blushed very much, gathering the strength to say her part. Sure she knew he wasn't actually confessing, but he did it so well that it was as if he was. Masaya massaged her back to make her feel more relaxed. Looking at him gratefully, she finally started.

"My Prince, I feel the same way," Mashiro started, smiling at him. "Watching how heroic and brave you are, I felt the feelings in me change. I'm happy, knowing you love me too."

Then as part of the script, they hugged. Once they let go, they sat down to take a break.

"You weren't too bad," Masaya said with folded arms. "Of course we'll need to practice more than once."

"Mmm," Mashiro said, before looking at him. "Thank you, for helping me."

"No problem," Masaya said, smiling at her.

After school, Mashiro immediately left with Masaya, still not telling the girls so as to avoid teasing. A part of Mashiro felt a bit eager practicing with Masaya again. He made her feel more confident doing this, and she enjoyed the time they spent. Normally he was very indifferent to hanging out with them, so it was really nice getting to see another side of him. Masaya put Aoi in charge of training the girls this time, which she did after he privately explained the circumstance.

Getting to Masaya's home, they resumed practice. It was coming along smoothly, with Mashiro not nervous anymore. Even the romantic script part went better, with Mashiro confident in herself and putting forth the effort to be convincing. After a few times of practice, they stopped.

"Okay, this should do," Masaya said. "I think you'll do well in tomorrow's play."

"Somehow I think I might screw up," Mashiro said, looking down nervously.

"You'll do fine," Masaya reassured her. "If there comes a point where you feel nervous, you can look at me or our friends in the crowd."

"Mmm," Mashiro said, smiling at him, then turned away. "Um...can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Masaya asked.

"M-maybe you could sign up for the role of prince," Mashiro suggested quietly.

"Me!?" Masaya asked, caught off guard.

"I, would really like it if you did," Mashiro started, facing him with a gentle look while her hands were behind her back. "You've been a good help, and when I do this with you, I feel more confident about it. More than that...it made me happy practicing with you, Senpai."

"Mashiro," Masaya said, touched by what she was saying. "I got it, I'll see if I can take the place of whoever has the prince role."

She smiled at him. "Right, you better," Mashiro said confidently.

The next day, Masaya went to her classroom to see if he could find whoever was given the prince role. He spotted a boy who looked darn nervous, sitting in his desk.

"Hello, are you by chance the one given the role of the prince for the play?" Masaya asked, walking over to him.

"Unfortunately!" the boy comically sobbed as Masaya laughed nervously.

"I can take over your position if you'd like," Masaya offered politely.

"Seriously!? Thank you, you're a life savor!" the boy exclaimed, giving him his paper, which Masaya accepted despite already seeing the same text on Mashiro's yesterday.

'Now I see, no wonder Mashiro came to me,' Masaya thought, sweat dropping at this boy.

Masaya then told the teacher that the boy gave up the role, and Masaya himself was willing to do the role and even practiced it. Seeing that, the teacher was fine with it and told him it should be after school in the cafeteria. Going back to his classroom, he sat down in his chair.

"How'd it go?" Mashiro eventually came in and asked him.

"All set, the boy gave it up, and the teacher was fine with me taking over," Masaya stated in assurance.

"I see," Mashiro said in a subtle relieved tone.

"What are you two talking about?" Madoka asked with interest.

"Secret," Mashiro said proudly.

"You'll find out soon," Masaya said, earning curious looks from Asuka and Misaki too.

After school, Aoi, Asuka, Madoka and Misaki went to the cafeteria to watch Mashiro when the time comes for her play.

"By the way, where's Coach?" Asuka asked, looking around.

"That's a good question, I wonder myself," Madoka said.

"Well it's not like he has to stay and watch," Aoi pointed out, but actually knowing everything, or at least she thought.

"Now, let's get this play under way!" Minori declared with a microphone.

"She doesn't have to do that, she's not FC commentating," Misaki said, sweatdropping.

"It's fine, I think it adds some dramatic flare," Aoi said in amusement. "Besides, she was assigned that position for the play, so she's doing her job."

"Alright, first the summery!" Minori declared excitedly as the men holding the two stage lights shined the two lights down, illuminating the stage. "The Kingdom is at peace, and our wonderful Prince and Princess are coming off their thrones!"

Behind the curtains. "Ready?" Masaya asked, a bit worried she may still be a little nervous.

"Don't worry," Mashiro said in confidence and a thumb up.

They faced the stage as the curtain opened up to reveal them. The two lights then specifically shined on them.

"Coach!?" Asuka said in shock.

"I have to admit I had no idea Masaya signed up," Aoi said with a surprised look herself.

"What do you know," Misaki said with interest.

"That must be what they were talking about earlier," Madoka said.

Masaya and Mashiro then begun dancing together. As they had practiced, they applied that here and danced the same way. There was not even a shred of embarrassment from Mashiro, who stared at him perfectly calm. Likewise Masaya was calm, but felt slightly different than usual. He's danced with Mashiro a few times yesterday, but for some reason he felt weird this time. It was a very bizzare feeling that he couldn't exactly explain. He was positive it wasn't stage fright because he wasn't nervous at all about people watching them dance. Yet why now of all times had it become awkward for him to dance with her? Having no time to ponder this, he kept in synch with Mashiro and concentrated.

"They're pretty good," Misaki commented.

'Coach, Mashiro-chan,' Asuka thought, enjoying observing their synch in their dances.

After a bit more. "The grand climax will now consist of a romantic end!" Minori stated.

"This should be entertaining," Madoka said with a grin. "How much do you want to bet Mashiro will screw up her lines?"

"If she doesn't I won't have udon for a whole week," Misaki stated surely. "But there's no way she can pull this off."

"You're on," Madoka said confidently.

Masaya stated his lines, along with Mashiro asking what he means. Both of them spoke convincingly. Misaki and the others stared silently, somewhat into the scene because it was so convincing. Finally it got to Mashiro's bit. What happened next threw Masaya by surprise. After her returning of his feelings lines she stated, rather than just hug, Mashiro did something actually not in the script. She stood on her tip-toes slightly, then closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his cheek, while her hands were on his shoulders. Masaya's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and the audience, specifically the female portion, made noises that indicated they found the gesture cute or romantic. Misaki and Madoka were stunned, and Aoi held an entertained expression since she knows for a fact that wasn't in the script. Asuka on the other hand simply stared in anticipation.

After a few seconds Mashiro parted. Masaya was quick to regain his composure, and decided that perhaps a line from him could make an appropiate end thanks to this unforseen little add-in of hers.

"Then let's keep protecting this Kingdom together, Princess," Masaya said gently as he and Mashiro hugged.

They were met with applause from the audience. "Great!" Madoka called out.

"Wow, they must have really practiced," Misaki admitted.

"Yes," Asuka said.

Masaya and Mashiro bowed in humbleness. After walking off, the others came up to them.

"Very good acting," Madoka complimented.

"Right," Mashiro said proudly.

Masaya's cheeks flushed red, knowing that added in part wasn't part of the act. On top of that, he went and said something embarrassing, though Mashiro seemed to have liked it.

"Feeling under the weather?" Misaki asked.

"N-no, it's nothing," Masaya said. "Anyway, we should get outta here."

As soon as they started walking, Aoi stopped Misaki by putting a hand to her shoulder.

"I believe you have a bargan to hold up," she said with a grin, making Misaki's face pale. "Tobisawa, you by your own words are to have no udon for a week."

"No waaaaay!" Misaki comically pouted before sinking to the floor and sulking in misery, while Asuka laughed nervously and patted her shoulder.

"Wow, no udon for a week?" Masaya commented with a sweat drop.

"What did they bet about?" Mashiro muttered with a sweat drop too.

Leaving school, they went to the training area and did some FC practice after changing into their FC clothes.

However, the teacher Masaya talked to looked at the script in class.

She chuckled. "Well well, it would appear they spiced things up by going beyond what was needed here," she said with amusement. "But it's fine, it was a good performance."

Meanwhile, there came a point at the trailer where Mashiro flew down to rest. Masaya took the chance and flew down next to her while Misaki and Asuka stayed in the air, practicing. Madoka was in the trailer watching Shion since he was trying to weasal out of his work like usual. Aoi came out of the trailer after getting some soda, and stopped on seeing Masaya and Mashiro having a talk.

"Hey, why did you, kiss me on the cheek?" Masaya asked as his face heated up. "That wasn't in the script."

"I know it wasn't," Mashiro admitted, and then smiled at him sincerly. "But, I wanted to. I-is it a problem?"

"No," Masaya said with slight red cheeks.

"I had a lot of fun," Mashiro told him gently. "Practicing with Senpai and all. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Masaya said.

"...Say, tommorow, if you have some free time after school, could we, um, go downtown and maybe shop or play at the arcade together?" Mashiro asked, smiling at him with slight flushed cheeks and fidgeting a bit.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Masaya said, returning her smile.

Aoi smiled at the sight. Just as a play ends with a conclusion, in this case, a new relationship seems to be blooming.

THE END.


End file.
